Support is requested for the International Workshop on Scleroderma Research. This workshop, held biennially since 1990, focuses on basic research related to the pathogenesis of scleroderma. Scientific sessions cover autoimmunity, genetics, gene expression, vascular injury, animal models, fibrosis and matrix metabolism. Clinically related areas such as novel therapeutics and development of measures of disease are also covered. The workshop has brought together investigators in scleroderma from throughout the world, along with prominent researchers in related disciplines. Attendance has grown to approximately 200 attendees for the last four workshops. The workshop was chaired since its inception by Drs. Joseph Korn of Boston University and Carol Black of the University College, London. Dr. Lafyatis, Boston University, has assumed the role of Principal Investigator since Dr. Korn's death in 2005. Attendees of the 2006 workshop in Boston generally gave very high scores for the meetings organization, scientific content and overall success. Workshops alternate between the U.K. and U.S., and the 2008 workshop is scheduled for Cambridge, UK in August 2008. Systemic sclerosis or scleroderma is a life threatening connective tissue disease, involving multiple organ systems. The International workshop on Scleroderma Research was started in 1990 to provide a meeting for scleroderma investigators to communicate the many scientific advances by scleroderma investigator, but also to learn about advances in other fields of medicine that impact on understanding the cause and developing new therapies for scleroderma. To this end speakers are invited from diverse fields, ranging from basic scientists investigating molecular and cellular mechanisms of disease to more translational and clinical investigators. This meeting has evolved into the largest and most comprehensive meeting for scleroderma investigators. It is an essential venue for continued progress in understanding the pathophysiology of this disease. The workshop has been held biennially for the past 16 years. However, the pace of scientific advances has accelerated. Due to the inability to adequately cover new findings in the current format biennial format we are currently planning on adding an additional meeting in 2009. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]